All Goes Well Until It Starts
by bustxaxcapxinxyoxgrass
Summary: [ShuYu a lot of OC] Yuki filed a divorce against Shuichi, Shuichi is granted a child, and the life cycle goes on. But who started it? All goes well until it starts...
1. The Mistake

Chapter 1: The Mistake

Shuichi was sitting on the couch, staring into the blaze of the fire that was lit. He wondered, 'Do I really have a chance at getting this through Yuki?' He glanced down at the divorce papers lying on the coffee table. They were Yuki's doing. 'Yuki said that "it just wouldn't work anymore,"' Shuichi thought as he sighed in disbelief, 'and now this… I can't take it anymore…'

He watched as some kids were playing outside by a lone fence post. One of them stopped and stared at him. She had short auburn-colored hair with streaks of brown cascading from the roots of her hair to the tips. Her misty blue eyes created a curious look to her. She just stopped; holding the ball they were playing catch with; and stared into the window blotched up with rain drops. Shuichi didn't know what to do, so he just turned his head and kept looking into the fire.

The house was cold when the fire finally went out after only ten minutes. Shuichi just sat there, thinking deeply about Yuki and what was going on lately. Then his phone rang. His ringtone, which of course was his own song Rage Beat, broke the silence. "Moshi moshi," he answered, "this is Shuichi." The man on the phone sounded like Yuki. "Mr. Shindou, we know about you." Shuichi was shocked with what the man said. "Excuse me?" he answered back, only to hear the same thing repeated. "We know about you. You and Mr. Yuki, that is…"

There was a crash. It was the glass coffee table that separated Shuichi and the staircase. "H…how do you know about Yuki!" Shuichi stuttered at the thought of their divorce getting out into the public. "We know everything. About you, the divorce papers, the girl through the window." "Shut the hell up!" Shuichi flipped his cell phone shut. Just then, he heard footsteps coming from outside the door. When it opened, Shuichi hit the figure with one of his CD players.

"OWWWW…." When the light shown on the figure, Shuichi knew he was in for it. It was none other than Eiri Yuki. "Yuki!" Shuichi tried to run, but Yuki came up behind and grabbed his hood. "…… the fuck was that?" His eyes turned evil as he flipped Shuichi around, bringing them face to face. "Um…. I thought you were… a… AACK!" Yuki tugged Shuichi's hood so hard that it tightened around his neck. "What the fuck was that?" He heard the boy whimper and moan softly, "Please, Yuki, let me go…" Yuki hesitated, but let the boy go.

"Now," he sat down, followed by Shuichi, "what was that about?" Shuichi sighed, "As I was trying to say, I got this weird call on my cell. This guy that sounded awfully familiar said he knew about "us," and I thought a stranger… that's all." Yuki just stared into Shuichi's violet eyes as Shuichi started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Yuki… please…" Yuki sighed and turned away. "Please don't leave me, Yuki. I need…" "You don't need ANYTHING!" He slammed the CD player from when he got hit on the ground, which shattered it to pieces. "I'm tired of your bullshit! I don't care what the fuck you need or what the fuck you say, it WILL NOT WORK!" He looked into his former lover's eyes, which started to water even more with each word Yuki said. "Go ahead and cry. Cry all you want, but I'm still doing things as I planned. Now sign."

He shoved the papers into Shuichi's hands. Shuichi picked up the pen and hovered it above the paper. His hand shook violently as his thoughts fought back and forth over to sign or not. Yuki became impatient, and he showed it by looking at his watch like time was about to end. Now the tip of the pen gently brushed against the paper as a signature was made out. Something other than time was about to end.


	2. The Damn Sexy Brat Meets Mordori

Chapter 2: The Damn Sexy Brat Meets Mordori

As Shuichi and Yuki were fighting, the little girl outside was watching, wondering what they were talking about. She was still holding the rubber ball that her and her friends were playing with. It quietly bounced on the ground as she witnessed Shuichi being slapped. The other kids she was playing with, which were boys about ten years old, were angry that she stopped passing the ball.

"Hey, Mordori!" one of the boys called to little girl by the window. Her name was Mordori. The color of her auburn hair glistened as rain fell on it when she turned around to see who was calling to her. "Get out of your little dream land and pass the ball!" another boy shouted when he got her attention. "Sorry," she whispered back, "I zoned out."

Then next day was just as bad as the one before: rain all day. And for poor Shuichi, it wasn't lucky either. He walked home because he didn't know how to drive, so he was soaking wet as he approached the door to his house. Before could find his keys in his back pocket where he always kept them, he saw the same girl he saw yesterday, Mordori.

These boys had taken what looked like her Game Boy and buried it in the ground. Part of it stuck up. They also pinned Mordori to the ground and were searching through her green purse. Shuichi thought he should help her, but didn't make a move. 'Why are you being so stupid, Shuichi?' his inner voice said as he watched those bullies take money out of her wallet, 'Go help her!' "Go help her…" he said to himself as he finally brought up the courage to walk over to them.

"Hey, you." One of the guys looked up while the other one fingered the bright green money. "What the fuck do you want, gramps?" Shuichi's eyes widened. "This is no time for talking, now, give her back that money!" The two guys took a few glances back and forth at each other and snickered. "Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Next thing he knew, there was a foot on his chest preventing him from breathing. It was Shuichi's foot. "You don't even wanna know what I'll do, kid." "Damn, man, get off of my brother! We don't want any trouble now." The other guy said as he tried to pry Shuichi's foot off of his almost unconscious brother. He tried too hard when Shuichi let his foot up and the two guys fell backward, tumbling down a nearby hill.

Shuichi kneeled down to help Mordori to her feet and got her Game Boy out of the squishy soil. Her dress was wrinkled and dirty and her shoes were thrown somewhere else. She hurriedly collected her things and tried to run away from the scene, but Shuichi stopped her, "Are you okay?" Mordori stopped and turned around, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Her worried face made Shuichi want to cry as she dusted herself off.

"My name's Shuichi Shindou. Nice to meet you." Mordori looked at Shuichi like he was crazy, but still replied, "Mordori. That's my name. Well, bye." Mordori ran home quickly and Shuichi stood there watching until she disappeared into her house. 'She's nice,' Shuichi thought as he turned to go into his own house, 'and very hot…' His thoughts trailed off after the perverted side of his brain took over and snapped out of it fast. He also saw Yuki's black Mercedes in the driveway. "OH SHIIIIT!" Shuichi sprinted in the house as fast as he could, but it appeared that Yuki hadn't come in just yet. He was wrong, though.

Yuki was on the other side of the hallway in the kitchen, a room that Shuichi would never look for him in. He smirked as the panicking Shuichi hid evidence that he was gone so Yuki wouldn't question. "Damn brat…" he said quietly to himself as he thought up images of him and Shuichi fucking, "Damn sexy brat…"


End file.
